1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing an elastomeric stator for an eccentric helical pump, with a core being used to mold a stator cavity that serves for accommodating a pump rotor. The present invention furthermore proceeds further from such stators that on the outside are provided with a metallic casing that is generally made of steel or a similarly strong material. In addition, the phrase elastomeric stators refers to stators in which that portion that delimits the cavity is made of rubber or a rubber-like synthetic material.
During molding of the stator, the elastomer is introduced, for example, by injection. After the molding process, the material is cured or vulcanized. The material is then generally cooled off, whereby a shrinkage occurs that is a function of several factors, including the nature of the material itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For these reasons, the production of precisely dimensioned stators of the aforementioned general type causes great difficulty. It has been practically impossible to economically realize stators having close tolerances when the elastomer is altered. i.e. the material is changed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a method of producing elastomeric stators for eccentric helical pumps where, under the aforementioned conditions, it is possible to produce stators having close tolerances.